Oh My Goddess: The Devil And Miss Urd
by shanejayell
Summary: Shoujoai warning! This is an Urd and Mara Romance Fic! After the traumatic effects of the Devil in Miss Urd storyline, Urd and Mara find their relationship changed...
1. Chapter 1

Introduction: This is a sequel to the manga storyline The Devil in Miss Urd, though I will hopefully cover enough details in the story to make it understandable. This story also features same-sex couples, so if you object to that sort of thing stop reading now!

Oh My Goddess! The Devil And Miss Urd...

One of Two

Mara fought back a shiver as she looked over at the leather clad evil side of the Goddess Urd, who strode across the room towards her with the grace of a hunting cat. Urd paused, gazing into Mara's eyes with a unreadable expression, then she suddenly grabbed Mara by the front of her robes, pulling her in close.

"What...?" Mara squeaked out.

"Hush," Urd purred then drew her into a fierce kiss!

Mara felt the soft lips press down on hers, the tongue forcefully seeking entrance into her mouth, and she wondered why she felt so unaffected by it all. Separating, she looked up into Urd's eyes, looking for something in them but what, she did not know...

The evil Urd suddenly pushed the off-balance Mara away from her and on to the ground, a furious look on her beautiful, arrogant face. "You don't want me," Urd said to her harshly, then suddenly began to loudly laugh as if she had discovered some incredible joke. "You want what I was, the good and evil sides united!" Urd said, leaving a stunned Mara laying sprawled on the floor behind her as she walked away, still laughing softly and cruelly.

0o0o0o0o0o

That memory haunted her some days later as Mara paced the small room in the temple that was the Morisato home restlessly, like a tiger in a cage as she waited for some word, some sign of progress. 'What have I done?' she thought to herself angrily. She was haunted by the madness and fury she had seen in the demon Urd's eyes.

"Was the evil Urd right about me?" Mara asked herself in a whisper, tears glimmering in her eyes. She didn't want to think about it, but...

With a sigh Mara admitted that she had really done it this time. Using a device she had successfully split Urd into the two aspects of her nature, one Goddess pure the other whole Demon, but then things had gone terribly wrong. Unrestrained by her good half the demon Urd sought pure destruction, in the process willing to overload her body to do in.

Desperate to save Urd's life Mara had brought the device to the Goddess' two sisters, and together they had hatched a desperate plan to reunite the two halves. Bailing the evil half with her hated good self they had snared Demon Urd, and now Belldandy and Skuld worked tirelessly to undo the harm she had wrought.

"Don't worry," Keiichi said softly, "they'll do everything they can to save her."

"I know that," Mara scowled at the short, black haired young man, then softened a bit as she admitted, "I just wish I was in there to help..."

"It's done," Belldandy smiled as she and Skuld finally stepped out from the next room.

"How is she? Will she be all right?" Mara demanded fiercely, stepping close to them and grabbing Belldandy by the shoulders.

Belldandy smiled up at Mara happily, her brown hair flowing gracefully down her back. "She'll be fine," she said in her usual musical tones, "we reintegrated the angel and devil sides of herself, in part thanks to that device you brought back to us."

"Good," Keiichi grinned, "Urd may be annoying, but we'd miss her if she was gone."

"Of course your device helped, it was what you used to cause the split in the first place," Skuld growled out angrily, the little black haired Goddess obviously not as willing to forgive Mara as her big sister was. She glared fiercely at Mara, who actually looked a bit uncomfortable.

Belldandy gave Skuld a scolding look then turned to look at Mara. "The important thing is, Urd is going to be all right." she said calmly.

"I'm... so glad," Mara slumped, shocked at how relieved she felt.

A slightly embarrassed Skuld looked over at Mara thoughtfully. "Why did you bring the device back here, anyway?" she asked, frowning as if confronted by a difficult puzzle. "The devil Urd was really angry with you," she added, referring to how Mara had turned up at their door, smoking faintly from Urd's lightning attacks.

Mara shrugged as casually as she could manage. "I told you, I haven't beat Urd at Tetris yet." she answered them simply. Looking up, she reluctantly met the two goddess' piercing gaze and felt as if they are trying to see into her soul.

"And was that the only reason you risked your very life to try to save hers ?" Belldandy asked her a little sadly.

Mara stood there in the hallway frozen, almost looked trapped for a moment. Then, with a clearly frightened expression on her face, she disappeared.

"Wait, Urd would want to see you," Keiichi chased after her only to give up a few moments later, returning to Belldandy's side.

Belldandy sighed softly, "I hope she'll be all right."

0o0o0o0o0o

A few weeks later Mara stalked around her rooms angrily, dressed in her jeans, T-shirt, black leather jacket and knee high leather boots. She stopped, then suddenly yanked open the apartment door and headed out into the street. The weather looked ominous, black clouds churning violently overhead and suiting her black mood perfectly.

'Why are those words and that stupid question Belldandy asked bothering me so damn much?' Mara thought to herself angrily, almost seeing red as she stomped down the street. 'It doesn't matter why I wanted to save Urd, so why do they care! Their precious elder sister is fine, they should be satisfied with that.'

Mara looked up to the dark sky a moment and saw the rolling thunder clouds beginning to gather there. Suddenly an image flashed in her mind, Urd with her hand stretched up to the sky, calling down her lightning bolts, and the beauty of that image almost pierced her heart.

'What is this feeling?' a deeply shaken Mara thought as her heart pounded in her chest. 'I can't seem to work or concentrate, I just think about how near I came to losing her.' She shook her head a moment. 'I know I have to do something,' Mara thought to herself wearily. She walked a bit farther, and saw a telephone booth. Without letting herself think about it, she stepped up and quickly dialed the number she long ago memorized.

"Morisato residence!" Belldandy's cheerful voice came over the line, "Who is calling, please?" Unable to speak, Mara hung up the phone, softly.

Belldandy put the receiver down, frowning to herself slightly. "Skuld, did you do something with the phone?" she yelled down the hallway, receiving a quickly shouted back, no, in response.

Mara stumbled away from the booth and walked on for a few moments as the sudden sound of thunder rattled some of the nearby windows. At last the sky opened up and the rains finally began, pouring down in a cleansing wave over the dirty city. Dodging the storm, she found shelter by crouching in an nearby doorway.

Mara stayed there, curled up in the doorway as the rain beat down on the city. Her thoughts and memories chased each other around like cats and dogs, never giving her any rest. She remembered when she had first met Urd, a young Goddess and herself, a young Devil who became such unlikely friends. The good times they had together down through the years, the wild parties and even wilder drinking. Even the time she had been forced to serve Urd in her role as the Queen of Terror, she let all her memories of Urd wash over her until she finally understood what she had to do.

She had to go see Urd.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Oh My Goddess! The Devil And Miss Urd...

Two of Two

A loud knocking on the door jarred Belldandy from her thoughts of what to make for dinner. "Mara?" Belldandy said to her questioningly, looking out the opened door at the leather clad, slightly damp devil who was standing there on the porch.

Mara gazed back at her steadily, her long hair plastered down by the storm, a odd look in her eyes that Belldandy had never seen there before. "Is Urd here?" Mara finally asked her quietly, but with a great intensity.

Belldandy blinked at her in astonishment, she had also never heard that sort of respectful tone in Mara's voice before. "Yes, certainly," Belldandy said once she recovered from her surprise and directed Mara to Urd's room.

"Was that...?" Keiichi asked Belldandy a moment later, having passed Mara in the hallway.

"She's here to see Urd," Belldandy said reassuringly. She smiled, her expression thoughtful, "Maybe now Urd will be able to relax."

"Let's hope," Keiichi ran a hand through his hair, "she's been jumpy ever since Mara disappeared on us."

"Belldandy, did someone come in?" Skuld asked curiously.

"Just a guest of Urd's," Belldandy answered diplomatically, well aware of Skuld's annoyance with the demon Mara.

Mara cat walked down the hall silently, with every step forward fighting the increasing urge to turn around and run right back out of the temple the way she came. Mara knocked once again, this time more gently on Urd's doorway. It suddenly slid open and Urd's eyes widened as they took in Mara standing there at her doorstep.

"Why aren't the protective charms working?" Urd finally asked Mara, feeling slightly stunned at the total failure of those defenses.

Mara smiled and shrugged a bit sheepishly. "I'm not here in a professional capacity so they probably aren't active," Mara answered her with a smile. "Are... are you all right?" Mara asks her quietly, remembering how frail good Urd had looked after the battle with her evil side.

Urd looked thoughtfully at Mara for a moment, and then she smiled. "I'm fine, now." With a wave she gestured for her guest to go in, "Come in, why don't you?"

"Thanks," Mara said as she walked in, taking a look around curiously. The room looked just like a mad chemist's laboratory, with beakers, vials and potions and odd shaped pills scattered around the room. In other words, it was pure Urd. Mara took a chair, while Urd just sat on the side of her bed, smiling oddly at her.

The two looked at each other in silence for long seconds until Mara couldn't take it anymore. She finally burst out with, "I lied!"

Urd blinked a bit, that wasn't quite what she was expecting to hear. "Lied about what?" she asked her with a frown.

Mara quickly got up from the chair and started pacing the small room restlessly. "When I brought the device back, I told your sisters," she said as she gestured out to where Belldandy and Skuld's rooms were, "that I couldn't let you die because I hadn't beaten you at Tetris yet." She shrugged and smiled a little at Urd's quiet laughter. "I guess I thought they'd believe that, but I really, I... Urd, I really saved you because I..."

It was obvious to Urd that Mara was struggling with something, some deep secret or unpleasant truth that she was unsure about revealing. Urd got up and stood by Mara, stopping her restless pacing and gently taking her cold hand. She rubbed the chilled flesh between her own hands even as she smiled at her gently.

"Please, Mara, tell me what's wrong," Urd urged her softly, "I've known you so long, you know you can tell me anything."

"I sure hope so." Mara said a bit sadly, gazing longingly into Urd's eyes. She said it all in one breath, "IsavedyoubecauseIloveyou!"

Urd looked over at Mara with eyes wide in surprise, as she felt something stirring in her heart. "What?" Urd asked Mara softly, wanting to be sure of what she heard, and to hear her say those words to her once again.

Mara was crying just a little bit as she repeated it more slowly, "I saved you because I love you." She tried to pull away, to run from Urd, but Urd kept her hold on Mara's hand.

"I love you too," Urd smiled at her gently.

Urd suddenly pulled Mara into her arms and hugged her fiercely, then she drew Mara in for a kiss. Just then, the door to Urd's room slammed open loudly, but neither one paid any attention, refusing to break their intense kiss.

"Nobody move, and keep you're hands where I can see them..." Skuld shouted before she trailed off in surprise.

The small battle armored figure standing in the doorway gaped at them in shock, Skuld's eyes wide with astonishment, her suit's gun arm still pointed a bit unsteadily at them. Urd and Mara stood frozen in their romantic clasp. Belldandy wandered by, stopped cold, and walked back to take another look at the frozen tableau.

Urd spoke from the side of her mouth, as her lips were just a bit busy at the moment: "Get out of my room, now!"

"Come along, Skuld dear...," Belldandy quickly grabbed the still very stunned Skuld and quickly dragged her off as she left.

"But.. they're doing, I mean..." Skuld stammered.

"Just leave it alone," Belldandy's voice faded as they walked away.

"Well that nearly spoiled the moment," a broadly smiling Mara commented, keeping Urd in her arms. "Does she do that often?"

"Oh, yeah." Urd answered, laughing. "You should see poor Keiichi and Belldandy try to have a date. I'd swear that kid has a sixth sense."

"Probably," Mara chuckled. "Did you mean what you said?" she asked softly.

"Oh, yes," Urd began to gently sway them around the room, almost as if they were dancing. Another lingering kiss and, "I've loved you for years."

Mara sighed, "Me, too. Wish one of us had been able to tell the other earlier."

Their course made it over to the small bed, and with a gesture Urd sent them falling to the bed. She smiled down at Mara wickedly, "Then let's make up for lost time..."

Mara slid her arms around Urd's neck and drew her down into a kiss, "Lets."

The End

Author's Notes: Based around the Oh My Goddess manga series, rather than the anime series or movie, including the manga story 'The devil in Miss Urd.' The manga spells out a long and intimate friendship between Urd and Mara, one having gone on since they were kids. It does NOT say they are actually a couple, but I do think it's quite possible, considering their personalities and some of the scenes between the two of them.

Edit: Revised the fic to try and fix the tenses a bit, and I tossed Keiichi in considering he was totally absent from my first draft. ;; What can I say, my usual focus is on the girls. With the release of the new anime series I thought this was a good time to reformat this, and I hope you enjoy reading it.


End file.
